


The Broken Youth Group Chat

by AshTriesTheirBest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adults, Alcohol, Android Character, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sexual Humor, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTriesTheirBest/pseuds/AshTriesTheirBest
Summary: A purely fun self-indulgent chat fic for my OCs. I posted a thread on twitter for their basic info here:twitter.com/Ashicur/status/1258872291842232334You'll find out more about them as the fic progresses. <3
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Group Chat Start!

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Nobody knows Kayler and Valentine are half-siblings besides Valentine and Kayler themselves.

** 💖Group Chat of Friendship Start!💖 **

Skyler: HELLO EVERYONE ♥♡♥(ꈍᴗꈍ)♥♡♥

Michael: sup homie ♥

Skyler: ♥♥♥

Valentine: Sky sweetie you know I love you.

Valentine: But why is Kayler here?

Kayler: I'd also like to know that.

Skyler: so he can actually bond with people and quit being a lone wolf edgelord for once >:(

Kayler: Fuck you.

Ashlynn: that's not nice D:

Kayler: I don't even know who you are.

Ashlynn: ; _ ;

Skyler: that's why you're here you dummy 

Skyler: NOW PLAY NICE AND MAKE FRIENDS!!

Kayler: No.

Skyler: D:

Shin: this chat is supposed to be for fun kaykay

Shin: you're killing my vibes

Kayler: Don't call me that.

Maxine: AW that's such a cute name!! you're kaykay now 

Haruka: kaykay! :3

Michael: kaykay :)

Skyler: KAYKAY!!! :D

Ashlynn: kaykay~ uwu

Zander: kaykay ^_^

Jackie: ...kaykay

Ashlynn: JACKIE HI ヾ（＾ヮ＾)ﾉ

Jackie: hi..

Kayler: I hate every single one of you.

Ashlynn: meanie n _ n

Rainy: i didn't even say anything

Kayler: You're excluded then just don't call me kaykay.

Rainy: okay kaykay :)

Kayler: Fuck off.

Valentine: You don't talk to her like that.

Rainy: thanks babe ;D

Valentine: You're welcome. 

Kayler: Whatever. This chat is stupid.

Shin: you're stupid

Zander: and mean :(

Ashlynn: and nasty~

Skyler: and you hate everything to do with Christmas!! D:

Kayler: What?

Skyler: have you never watched the grinch before???

Shin: that's not the grinch dude

Skyler: it's not?? 

Michael: that's the abominable from Rudolph honey

Skyler: OOOOH YEAH!!

Skyler: thank you dear!! （＾_＾）

Michael: you're welcome sweetheart ♥

Kayler: Disgusting.

Valentine: You just hate anything happy.

Kayler: Yeah.

Jackie: you know it's kinda funny

Jackie: you both type with proper grammar and put periods at the end of your sentences

Skyler: oh yeah that's true!! :O

Zander: bond over that!

Haruka: friendship activate!!

Maxine: bond over your...proper grammaredness

Valentine: No. That's stupid.

Rainy: you even kinda talk the same

Michael: yeah it's kinda weird

Valentine: You're weird.

Michael: you love it

Valentine: Maybe.

Skyler: oh hey off topic!!

Skyler: shin where's rin at?? i invited her too :(

Shin: she doesn't...people very well

Zander: let her know that we're nice! we'll be very welcoming ^_^

Ashlynn: yeah i wanna talk to her too!! gimme another friend （⋆＾－＾⋆）

Shin: i'll tell her but i wouldn't expect much if i were you

Ashlynn: hey i didn't expect jackie to talk here either

Ashlynn: but here she is!!

Jackie: here i am..

Ashlynn: *smooches you* (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)

Jackie: ..okay

Zander: awww cute!

Zander: jackie is blushing :D

Jackie: no

Skyler: gay uwu

Jackie: stop

Ashlynn: hehe~ (ꈍᴗꈍ)

Rin: hi

Ashlynn: RIN!! HI! :D

Skyler: HEY RIN!!!

Rin: ...hello

Shin: you're gonna freak her out >:(

Ashlynn: oh sorry D:

Rin: its fine

Valentine: Don't worry Rin we're all chill. Minus Kayler.

Kayler: I can leave if you want.

Valentine: Then do it.

Kayler: Maybe I will.

Skyler: NO FIGHTING!!

Skyler: KAYLER MAKE FRIENDS

Kayler: Who said I wanted to make friends?

Michael: well i mean you're still talking in this chat when you don't have to

Haruka: yeah that's true :o

Maxine: HE LIKES US

Ashlynn: *GASP* :O

Zander: Hurray :D

Kayler: God no.

Zander: :c

Valentine: He doesn't like anyone.

Kayler: Except for you.

Valentine: Disgusting.

Rainy: wow...um.....

Shin: okay i'll be the one to ask

Shin: do you two have some like..hate fucking thing going on?

Kayler: No. Absolutely not.

Valentine: GROSS. NEVER FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN.

Shin: okay shit man sorry 

Ashlynn: can we um...talk about something nicer pls? u _ u

Jackie: that'd be great

Skyler: i'm sorry maybe i shouldn't have invited kayler ; n ;

Kayler: So it's my fault?

Rin: looking back through the chat log I have to say that at times valentine was openly hostile for seemingly no reason

Valentine: Trust me. There's a reason.

Michael: i'm more inclined to believe val on this...she doesn't get pissed at someone without a reason

Rainy: yeah val is cool 

Rainy: kaykay is a jerk

Maxine: i'm with you on that

Haruka: val is normally very sweet and friendly..

Jackie: i guess kayler brings out the worst in her then

Ashlynn: val i'm sorry he upset you!! i could bring you some of the brownies i baked today (ˊ•͈ ◡ •͈ˋ)

Valentine: Thanks Ash that's super sweet of you. <3

Ashlynn: you're welcome uwu

_Kayler has left the chat..._

Shin: saw that coming a mile away

Skyler: i feel kinda bad for him... 

Zander: me too :(

Valentine: Trust me he's not worth it.

Rainy: if you say so 👍

Skyler: hmm 

Michael: whatchu hmming about homie?

Skyler: don't worry about it homie

Michael: okay homie 

Skyler: ♥♥♥

Michael: ♥♥♥

Maxine: gay

**Sanctuary Chat Start!**

Skyler: hey kayler :D

Kayler: Why am I here?

Michael: to hang out with just the three of us instead dude

Shin: yeah dude~

Kayler: Again, why?

Skyler: look idk what's up with you and val

Skyler: i trust her judgment

Skyler: but sometimes she can get kinda...

Shin: she can be a bitch

Skyler: i was gonna say stubborn >:(

Michael: well i mean she can be a bitch but only to people who deserve it

Michael: so spill it dude what's going on with you two?

Kayler: That's none of your business.

Skyler: WE'RE TRYING TO REACH OUT TO YOU

Skyler: DON'T BE A MEANIE

Kayler: I don't need your worthless pity.

Shin: it's not pity man

Shin: look everyone has a story

Shin: everyone has a reason for why they act the way they do

Shin: i'm sure you weren't born an asshole

Skyler: yeah what he said!!

Skyler: i'm not good at making words eloquent :(

Michael: i mean that wasn't eloquent but yeah sure

Kayler: Look what do you want from me? Valentine hates me so you should too.

Skyler: idk i have a feeling its more complicated than that

Michael: another thing about val is when she hates someone she'll say it outright

Michael: she'll dismiss them afterward and never bother with them again

Skyler: but she refuses to let up on you so it must mean something!!

Kayler: You both know her so well.

Skyler: better than anyone else~

Skyler: oh no i wasn't rubbing it in or anything

Skyler: jkhjjhih i'm sorry 

Kayler: It's fine.

Kayler: What the hell is that jibberish though?

Michael: it's key smashing

Shin: have you never talked to people online before??

Kayler: No.

Skyler: awww we'll educate you!! :D

Kayler: No thanks.

Michael: too bad we're doing it

Michael: you won't tell us what's up with you and val so this is your punishment

Shin: bring out the memes

Kayler: what are memes?

Shin: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU???

Michael: jesus christ man

Skyler: this is gonna take awhile o n o

  
  



	2. Ashlynn Protection Squad Assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protect the smol at all costs!

** 💖Group Chat of Friendship Start!💖 **

Ashlynn: hey val?? ^ _ ^

Valentine: What is it you adorable bean?

Ashlynn: awww stop it uwu

Ashlynn: i wanna know if kayler likes any sweets~

Michael: really?

Skyler: you do??? why?? o_o

Ashlynn: he always seems really sad so i thought i'd bake him something to cheer him up ; _ ;

Shin: what makes you think he's sad?

Maxine: kinda hard to tell if he's sad when he's such a royal bitch to everyone

Ashlynn: well i saw him at the local coffee shop this morning

Ashlynn: i wanted to talk to him but.... v _ v

Jackie: were you scared of him?

Ashlynn: honestly a little bit... :c

Rainy: that's fair

Ashlynn: but since he didn't notice me i watched him for a little while

Ashlynn: and his eyes just looked so lonely...he looked distant from the world you know?

Ashlynn: like he didn't belong anywhere D:

Haruka: oh my... :c

Jackie: that's..really sad

Zander: i already felt bad for him before but now...

Rin: he's quite the complicated man

Michael: how do you mean?

Rin: skyler tried to get him to make friends so he could terminate his loneliness

Rin: but he refused the help

Rin: why would one choose to stay in a sad state?

Rainy: a weird way to ask that but you have a point

Shin: people can be REALLY complicated rin

Shin: especially someone like him

Skyler: it's hard to wrap my head around the way he acts sometimes

Skyler: i really wanna understand him v_v

Valentine: He doesn't like sweets Ashlynn. But he does like dark chocolate. 

Ashlynn: oh okay!!! i'll make him some homemade chocolates then :D

Ashlynn: does he prefer them to be bitter??

Valentine: The more bitter the better.

Ashlynn: okay!! thank you ^ u ^

Valentine: Mhm.

Michael: wow

Maxine: huh...

Skyler: o . o

Shin: the fuck

Valentine: What?

Zander: i don't think anyone expected you to answer ono

Valentine: I'm not going to refuse giving Ash an actual answer.

Valentine: I can hate Kayler all I want but if she wants to do something nice for him who am I to stop her?

Haruka: ah okay! that makes sense c:

Shin: that's pretty chill of you

Valentine: Oh forget about me.

Valentine: Let's talk about how sweet Ash is.

Ashlynn: huh?? :O

Zander: it is really sweet that you want to make him feel better :D

Maxine: even after he was such a jackass too

Rainy: i had no idea someone so pure and nice even existed-

Haruka: she is quite the angel 

Skyler: she really is the sweetest person ever ^.^

Ashlynn: jkhhjhkkj guys please don't say that stuff i'm gonna blush v u v

Jackie: you're a really kind person ash

Jackie: not to get too sappy but i really cherish you

Ashlynn: JACKIIIIEEEEEE OMG ; _ ;

Ashlynn: I REALLY CHERISH YOU TOO!!! ♥♥♥

Jackie: thanks i'm glad

Zander: jackie is blushing again :D

Michael: daaaaaw 

Jackie: why must you do this to me?

Jackie: this is a betrayal

Skyler: awwww that's so sweet!!

Rainy: just kiss already you dorks

Haruka: kiss kiss kiss!!

Ashlynn: i wouldn't mind that at all~ (ꈍᴗꈍ)

Maxine: OOOOH SHE STRAIGHT UP SAID IT

Michael: SHE'S GOING FOR IT!

Shin: GET IT ASH GET IT!!

Valentine: Aw gay people.

Zander: jackie put her phone down

Zander: she needs a minute uwu

Skyler: that was the gayest KO i've ever seen 

Ashlynn: well i'm gonna get started on the chocolates!!

Ashlynn: zander tell jackie i love her pls uwu

Zander: i think she'll die if i do but okay

Maxine: F

Michael: F

Skyler: F

**Sanctuary Chat Start!**

Skyler: KAYLER KAYLER KAYLER!!

Kayler: Yes?

Skyler: ashlynn is making you chocolates!!

Kayler: Why?

Shin: to make you happy you grouch

Michael: you better take them and be appreciative

Kayler: I don't even like sweet things.

Skyler: don't worry val told her to make them bitter for you~

Kayler: She did?

Shin: she sure did

Shin: we were surprised too man

Skyler: so are you gonna be nice and take her chocolates that she's making out of the pure goodness of her heart?? >:(

Kayler: No need for the guilt trip idiot.

Kayler: I suppose I'll take them.

Skyler: YAY!! I'LL GIVE THEM TO YOU WHEN SHE'S DONE :D

Kayler: Alright.

Michael: and you know the magic words you have to say to ashlynn right?

Kayler: No. Enlighten me.

Shin: smartass you already know

Kayler: Fine. I'll say thank you to her.

Skyler: good >:(

Michael: now that that's out of the way

Michael: time to educate you on vines

Skyler: oh heck yeah!!

Shin: maybe you can flex your vine knowledge in the main group chat later ;D

Kayler: Why am I being subjected to this?

Skyler: so you can be down and hip with the kids grandpa

Kayler: Don't call me grandpa.

Shin: would you prefer kaykay? :)

Kayler: I'd prefer neither.

Michael: sucks to be you then 

Skyler: thems the breaks kaykay :D

Shin: my lovely kaykay i'm afraid you don't get a choice

Shin: now lets start with vines for neutral evils i think you'd relate to those

Kayler: You guys are the worst.


	3. Shin stop being thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin: what a weird handsome rat man-

** 💖Group Chat of Friendship Start!💖 **

Skyler: hey ashlynn!! what did you think of kayler's thank you note??

Valentine: He wrote her...a thank you note?

Skyler: MHM! when i gave him her chocolates he handed me a lil note to give her

Skyler: i didn't read it before giving it to her because i respect privacy >:(

Rainy: and yet you're still asking what it says 

Skyler: ANYWAY!!!

Skyler: was it nice ash? :D

Ashlynn: it was actually kinda sweet...in its own way

Haruka: what does that mean? :0

Ashlynn: all it said was "Thanks small weird girl. -Kayler"

Ashlynn: and he drew a little thumbs up~ uwu

Zander: aw that's sort of nice!

Skyler: hehe who knew he could be so dorky :3

Michael: didn't think he had it in him tbh

Maxine: lmao that's too good

Shin: what a weird handsome rat man-

Maxine: handsome??

Rainy: who says handsome anymore dude?

Shin: so what its accurate so shut up

Shin: i mean sure he's sexy too

Shin: but he also has this like...handsome classic vampire vibe y'know?

Maxine: uh well i mean...yeah??

Zander: there's no denying he's attractive..

Haruka: o _ o

Jackie: huh

Ashlynn: JACKIE HI!!! ( ^ ᴗ ^ )

Jackie: hi....

Michael: oh thank god the vibes were getting weird 

Rainy: ash quick say gay stuff

Ashlynn: okay!!

Ashlynn: jackie i saw your selfie on twitter today and you looked very lovely~ （⋆＾－＾⋆）

Jackie: thank you..

Ashlynn: mhm ^//^

Skyler: wait why were the vibes weird??? shin isn't wrong 

Skyler: kayler is hot as fuck anyone with eyes can see that ¯\\(ツ)/¯

Valentine: I think I just threw up in my mouth.

Jackie: why are we talking about this exactly?

Rin: because shin expressed attraction towards kayler

Haruka: that's a bit of an understatement I think

Michael: well i mean...okay he is pretty hot

Valentine: Not you too. Michael, please. 

Michael: sorry val 

Shin: okay woah hang on i just said he was handsome and sexy

Shin: that doesn't mean i'm attracted to him

Skyler: are you sure about that?? :)

Shin: YES

Valentine: Please can we stop talking about this?

Rainy: i think you guys are freaking val out

Maxine: okay lets switch topics

Haruka: i have one!!

Haruka: my smart beautiful daughter Miki learned how to count to thirty today c:

Skyler: AWW THAT'S GREAT!! TELL HER UNCLE SKY IS PROUD :D

Maxine: ME TOOOOOOO

Ashlynn: AND MEEEE ヾ（＾ヮ＾)ﾉ

Haruka: I WILL!!

Valentine: Awwww that's so sweet!

Zander: she's so smart!! :D

Jackie: what a good bean

Michael: the goodest bean 

Rainy: must protecc

_Kayler has joined the chat..._

Skyler: oh hey kayler :3

Valentine: The fuck?

Kayler: Let's tell each other a secret about ourselves. I'm gonna go first. I hate you.

_Kayler has left the chat..._

Zander: huh? D:

Maxine: did he make....a vine reference??

Maxine: the fuck?

Rainy: sky did you invite him back in?

Skyler: idk

Valentine: Sky.

Skyler: IDK

Valentine: Skyler.

Skyler: i am looking away

Michael: he does not see it

Shin: he does not see it

Skyler: i do not see it

Valentine: It's fine you guys I don't care it was just a vine ref.

Valentine: It's better than you guys fawning over how hot he is.

Shin: I WASN'T FAWNING

Maxine: she said "you guys" shin not just you

Skyler: i think thou doth protest too much >:3

Shin: i think thou doth can suck my dick

Michael: save that job for kayler ;)

Shin: FUCK OFF

Ashlynn: how did we go from the cute Miki story to this? :(

Jackie: ash you wanna sleepover tonight so you can wash this chat from your memory?

Ashlynn: YES I'D LOVE TO!! 

Valentine: You two are so cute.

Ashlynn: hehe uwu

Zander: have fun you two ^_^

Jackie: thanks

Ashlynn: imma go get ready to leave!!

Ashlynn: byebye!! ヾ（＾ヮ＾)ﾉ

Skyler: bye! have fun!!

**Sanctuary Chat Start!**

Skyler: kayler that was so dorky!

Skyler: who knew you could be such a cute dork!! :D

Kayler: You said to flex my vine knowledge in the main chat when you invited me today.

Kayler: What else was I meant to do?

Michael: you could've just said no 

Michael: but you agreed to do it because you liiiiiike uuuuussss~

Kayler: No. Cease that.

Shin: lmao "cease that" you're so cute kaykay

Kayler: From what I read in the main chat you seem to think I'm more than that.

Skyler: o-oh fuck

Michael: oh god

Skyler: I NEED A HOLE TO CRAWL INTO-

Kayler: You two can shut up and stop freaking out.

Kayler: I don't care what you two said about me.

Skyler: oh thank god ; _ ;

Shin: but you care about what i said about you?

Kayler: I have to admit I expected it from those two idiots.

Michael: jackass

Skyler: meanie >:(

Shin: you didn't expect me to call you hot?

Skyler: actually you called him handsome

Michael: and sexy

Shin: you guys are the worst

Kayler: Oh please. You're attracted to me. It's obvious.

Shin: i'm not i was just making an observation

Kayler: Oh it's not just that.

Kayler: Do you recall that you were the first to call me "kaykay"?

Shin: ...i recall

Skyler: ooooooh things are getting interesting >:3

Michael: *grabs popcorn*

Kayler: Do you also recall that in our last chat here you called me _your_ "lovely kaykay"? 

Skyler: i WAS wondering about that :O

Shin: that didn't mean anything i was just being funny

Kayler: You were just being flirty.

Shin: you're frustrating as fuck

Kayler: But you like that about me.

Shin: someone sure is confident in himself

Kayler: You didn't deny it.

Shin: i sure didn't

Kayler: So you admit it then?

Shin: you know what maybe i do

Shin: what do you care?

Kayler: I don't. I'm just satiating my curiosity.

Shin: oh you're so full of it you want me to like you

Kayler: No I don't.

Shin: you totally do

Kayler: Shut up. You're being frustrating.

Shin: but you like that about me 

Kayler: Throwing my words back at me huh?

Shin: what are you gonna do about it?

Kayler: Wouldn't you like to know.

Shin: perhaps i would

Kayler: Maybe you'll find out soon.

Shin: that sounds vaguely threatening but i kinda like it

Kayler: Good. Then we'll get along just fine.

Michael: what in the absolute FUCK just happened here???

Skyler: something very very VERY gay

Skyler: AND I LOVE IT

Kayler: Oh right you two are here as well.

Skyler: meanie 

Skyler: i made this chat for you :(

Kayler: Yes you did and that was...very nice of you.

Michael: HE'S SHOWING GRATITUDE!!!!

Skyler: ITS A MIRACLE :D

Shin: didn't know you had it in you

Kayler: Oh shut up.


End file.
